Dead Zim Walking
by C-dubz96
Summary: A Dead Rising Story. Zim and Gir invade Willamette and get shot down over the mall. They'll have to team up with Photojournalist Frank West if they want to survive three days worth of Zombies and psychopaths. T for language and mild to strong adult themes
1. Chapter 1: A New Town

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Rising or Invader Zim. This goes up once and then... POOF!

Author's Note: This story'll change from Zim to Frank every few chapters. Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dead Zim Walking**

**Chapter 1- A New Town**

"GIR! We are leaving this town. Perhaps if we conquer other towns, we can overthrow Dib and the rest of this town!" Zim walked towards the Voot Cruiser and Gir followed shortly.

"Hmm... I can't find any town that looks simple enough to take over. Gir, pick out a town." Gir walked over to the guide pad and pressed on a town in Colorado.

"Coordinates set for 'Willamette Colorado'. Prepare for warp speed." Zim stared at the screen right before the ship began moving faster. His head fell back from the sudden boost.

When they arrived at Willamette, Zim looked down. "Something isn't right; Gir, scan the area for any life forms." Gir's eyes turned red "Yes my master! Gir sat at the window for a few minutes and then turned back, grimly. "Sir, no life forms detected within a fifteen mile radius."

"That can't be right; we'll have to go in further." Zim continued further into town. About five miles in, he saw humans walking around. "I thought you said there wasn't any life form around for fifteen miles." "There is one life form, but its signal is fading slowly." Zim looked down and saw three people tearing another human apart. "I KNEW IT! These filthy humans rely on others for their source of food!"

"Sir, those three who tore that human apart, there was no sign of life from them."

"That can't be, we need to continue into the town. Where do you think most of these Earth-monkeys spend their time?" Gir's eyes turned blue. "They spend it at the mall!"

Zim laughed maliciously. "Perfect, let's find the mall and set up a base of operations!

Zim was now within fifty yards of the mall when a black helicopter appeared behind him. "You are in restricted airspace, turn back immediately or you will be taken down." Zim cackled again. "FILTHY HUMANS! YOU DO NOT REALIZE THE POWER THAT IS ZIM!"

Two more Military helicopters appeared behind the Voot. The front chopper fired two warning shots from the machine gun. "This is your last warning, turn back immediately." Zim continued to press forward. The helicopter let him pass, but fired a missile at the Voot. The Missile hit and the Voot crashed into the roof of the mall.

"Hear me now, you filthy Earth-Scum! You can never truly defeat an Irken!" Gir stared at him. "Master, we don't have any disguises. "BE QUIET! We must hide the Voot.

Zim and Gir had decided on putting the Voot behind the door to the security room... which was not a very good hiding place, because a photojournalist would soon stumble upon it.

"Now, we must find a way inside of this mall."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, that's all for now, I hope you guys liked that; in the next chapter, Frank comes into play. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Willamette

Author's Note: Now over to Frank. R&R Please!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dead Zim Walking**

**Chapter 2- Welcome to Willamette**

Frank West and Ed Deluca were just about to enter Willamette Colorado.

"Say Buddy? You mentioned something about research for a report," Ed asked, "What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" "I got a tip that something big is going on down there." Said Frank. "Wouldn't they have put something about this on TV?" Ed asked. "Nah, I'm Freelance, I don't wait for the TV to tell me what to cover." Ed and Frank laughed at this.

"Here we are; Willamette, Colorado. Population: 53,594. Distinguishing characteristics: jack shit!" Ed let himself laugh again. Frank was focused on the town below, but turned his camera when he saw several military jeeps down below. Almost as if they were... closing off the town. "Was that the army? Did you see that?" Ed asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Looks like Taking the helicopter was the way to go. Take me down. I want to get shots of the entire town before the National Guard finishes roping it off." "You got it." With that, Ed took the helicopter lower.

Frank only saw a few people walking through the streets slowly. Their backs were turned to the camera, so Frank couldn't get a good shot. They continued through the town, and Frank zoomed in on what looked like a group of people huddled over another human. There was a puddle of blood on the ground and Frank soon got to see what was happening at that particular spot. The three people were **_eating_** the person on the ground.

"Whoa, what is that, some kind of riot?" Ed drew Frank's attention from the cannibalistic group and down to a three-car pile-up. Another group of people were advancing slowly on another person, he was standing on top of one of the cars and he had a 2 x 4. Frank began taking pictures almost exactly at the same moment that the man began smacking the other humans with the piece of wood. Eventually, the man spotted Frank and Ed and began waving his arms around as if calling for help.

But while his back was turned, the group on the ground advanced on him and began biting his legs. The man was eventually pulled to one side of the cars where he was slowly being devoured.

"Whoa, no way. Check that out, look at all those people! What the hell's going on around here?" Frank's attention was once again diverted to a school bus straight ahead of them. He took a few more pictures before moving the camera towards the school bus.

Although the group's back was turned to the camera, Frank took pictures. Apparently, the people were clawing at the school bus, as if trying to knock it down or to get inside. "I don't know, but one thing's for sure; it's not business as usual in this little town."

Frank and Ed advanced further into the city and stopped momentarily at the Tornado gas station. After a few moments, the gas station exploded. Just as it started, Frank managed to snap a few pictures. "WHOA! Holy shit! Did you see that?" Frank watched as people emerged from the fire and fell over slowly.

"Yeah." Frank and Ed remained at that spot until Ed broke the silence. "I've gotta take her up for a sec, alright?" Ed didn't wait for a response; he just took the helicopter high enough to avoid the fumes from the station and kept going. Frank noticed more people on the roof of a warehouse. "Take us down; I need to see what's on that roof."

Ed brought the chopper down close enough to see exactly what was going on down below. More people covered in blood were advancing on a woman from all directions. She had nowhere to run, so she quickly pulled out a gun and shot at the people closest to her. This didn't quite work though, as the people were only forced to step back a bit.

The woman spotted Ed and Frank and started to wave, just as the man who was eaten before her did. One of the people grabbed her from behind, and they fell off the roof. As they were falling, Frank managed to get a picture. Ed let out a moan of disgust. "Is this what you came to take pictures of?" Ed asked. "Yeah." Frank replied

"Take me to the center of town" Frank said. "You got it." Replied Ed.

As they came closer to the mall, a black helicopter, which-unbeknownst to Frank- had shot down an alien and his malfunctioning robot slave. "SHIT!" Ed tried to outmaneuver the helicopter, but two more came up.

Frank just told him to get closer to the mall. "I'm gonna get my ass chewed for this." Ed brought Frank as close to the heli-pad as possible without landing. Frank jumped out and Ed took off. Frank landed safely on the roof.

"You came here by helicopter?" A man wearing a white shirt with moths embroidered on it stood in front of him. "Yeah. Can you tell me what's going on here?" The man chuckled. You are a journalist, correct?" "Yeah, but what's going on, why's the army here?" The man chuckled again. "It doesn't sound like Civil disobedience, it's too quiet. It's almost as if..." Frank started. "Everyone's already dead?" The man finished for him. "This, my friend, is Hell." With that, he began to lean up against the wall leading into the mall. But before Frank went in, he noticed what looked like a burning alien spacecraft behind the doorway into the mall. He took some pictures and went inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, finally done this chapter! I might not have gotten all the lines correct, but I'm not about to play the game while writing this, now am I? R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3: Mall Rat Zim

Author's Note: ZIM'S IN THE MALL! Anyway, this is what happens when Zim gets into the mall. R&R please!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dead Zim Walking**

**Chapter 3- Mall-Rat Zim**

"Gir, where exactly are we? I know we're inside the mall, but what is our current position?" Gir's eyes were momentarily blue, but turned red. "We're in Tyke 'n' Tots, the best store for all your children's clothing needs in this part of Paradise Plaza."

"Paradise plaza, hmm? Gir, this may be the ideal spot to get some Earth clothes. Let's see what we can find."

Funnily enough, the children's clothes fit Zim perfectly. Gir had to look for toddler's clothing, but couldn't find anything, so Zim shrank some clothes for him.

"Now then, all we need is a way to hide my skin color." Said Zim. Gir looked around. "Let's go over to the cosmetics shop! They've got cover-up and everything!"

"Very well." Zim and Gir walked around, but couldn't find a cosmetics shop, all they found was a store called "Shoekin's". "Gir, I thought you said there'd be a cosmetics shop. Explain yourself! Gir? Where'd you go?" Gir had gotten distracted and gone upstairs to 'Colombian Roastmasters'. Zim couldn't find Gir, so he decided to look around the rest of that section of the mall. He saw a way to get up to a blue outcropping above Shoekin's. Zim jumped up to the awning and walked towards a teddy bear that had been put up there for some unknown reason. He kicked it and found a silver gun near it.

"What is this? A simple Earth Weapon?" Zim performed a scan and a voice emanated from his PAK. "Weapon registered as 'Sub-machine Gun'; more often referred to as an 'Uzi'. Weapon is more powerful than most others."

"Master! Look what I found!" Gir was now on the orange awning outside of Colombian Roastmasters. He was holding a slightly curved sword. Gir flew over after swinging it around for a little bit.

"Let me see that, Gir." Zim took the sword and scanned it too. The same voice emanated from his PAK. "Identified as 'Katana", often used by swordsman."

"Excellent, we now have ways to defend ourselves against the Earth-scum!" Zim began to laugh, but as he did, he heard a loud crash, glass breaking, and several people screaming.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, its finally done, I trust a few people have been waiting for this one to come out, huh?

Regardless, R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4: Zombies

Author's note: Anyone who's hit "Save Status and quit" way too often should know this one. However, I will be adding a few bits involving everyone's favorite dynamic duo: Cheech and Chong! I'm just kidding. I would also appreciate a review around this time, or the next chapter's not going up. Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dead Zim Walking**

**Chapter 4- Zombies**

Frank had just exited the security room and found himself in the entrance plaza. He saw nothing but a barricade blocking the front doors. He walked a bit further when he saw a person, although they were walking a bit slower than most do.

Frank walked a bit further and saw two other people; one was shouting "Hey, bring that over here!" Frank went down the steps and saw an old woman, about her mid-70s. "Have you seen my Madonna? I can't live without my sweet little doggie! Oh where is my Madonna?" She walked off and almost collided with another man. "Hey, watch it!" The man was carrying a propane tank towards the front door for some odd reason. Frank looked over towards the barricade that he saw the propane tank in front of, and he noticed that several people were clawing at the door from the outside.

Frank looked around him and he noticed a Hispanic woman leaning against a column. She looked around 20 or 30 at most. Frank was still staring at her when she looked up and noticed him, right before he could say anything to her; he was interrupted by the man carrying the propane tank. "Hey, this is no time to be ogling pretty girls, son, you looking to get yourself eaten alive by Zombies?" The girl walked away as Frank was being lectured for standing around.

"Zombies?" "Yeah, if they ain't Zombies, what would you call 'em?" Frank looked out towards the front door. Sure enough, what he thought were people before he came to realize were actually zombies. Some were missing eyes, others an arm, but all of them sounded decrepit. There's been more and more of 'em since last night. And now, they're all that's out there. But we should be safe in here. After all, zombies," he paused for a very brief moment, "are stupid and slow." Frank was trying to take pictures, but the old man stepped in front of him. "Alright, feel lie making yourself useful?" Frank made a sound of disgust because his shot was ruined. "Go find something we can use for the barricade and bring it back here, there should be some stuff deeper in the mall." Frank walked back a bit and tried to get another shot. "Andale! Come on, pronto!"

Frank found no point in trying to get another picture, so he went into the mall to find some stuff for the barricade. On his way, he heard the old woman calling to her dog, Madonna, in vain. Frank also noticed two younger women, one crying, the other trying to comfort her; a man around his 40s holding a shotgun, two younger men in their 20s, one holding a baseball bat and the other a 2x4, talking about someone who had disappeared, and a couple around 45 arguing about how e never came home at night and how he was having an affair with his boss's secretary. Right by the couple, Frank found a bench, an HDTV, a few trash cans, and some 2x4s. Just as he was about to pick some of them up, he noticed an old man walking around on the other side of the shutter.

He started taking pictures of the old man when he noticed Frank. "You! Why have you summoned me to this place?" Frank managed to take a picture right before the old man thrust the end of his cane through the shutter. "Do you realize what you've done?" Frank had to knock some sense into him. "Would you calm down? I don't even know what you're talking about!" The old codger turned away from Frank, moving his hand as if swatting a fly away. Frank was in the process of lifting up a bench when he heard the old woman calling for her dog.

"Madonna, sweetie! My Madonna is out there! I'm coming sweetie!" The old woman saw her dog, a toy poodle, behind the door, with the zombies. She started pushing the benches and plants away from the door and pulled out the key to unlock the front door. The old man who had asked Frank to help, and a janitor, tried to pull her away, but she somehow overpowered them. How she did it, none can say, it's still a mystery to even the most serious government officials. She managed to open the door, allowing at least 5 zombies in, but as soon as she went in to get her dog, the zombies devoured her.

"What in the hell are you people doing?" A black man in a yellow shirt was on the floor above. "Get to the stairs!" Frank looked towards the stairs, he counted at 300 zombies in his path, but he had an advantage: he was fast, and strong. He picked up the HDTV and lobbed it at a crowd o zombies advancing on him quicker than the others. The TV broke, but the zombies fell onto their backs, although they were struggling to get up. Frank grabbed a 2x4 and took advantage of the time he had. He ran off and found a lead pipe, he took that in his other hand. The 2x4 broke after he killed about 10 zombies, but he found the guy who was holding the shotgun. The guy was dead, so frank figured he wouldn't mind if he took the shotgun for himself. He bashed the zombies with the pipe, conserving the shotgun ammo, and eventually made it to the stairs. He looked back for a moment, seeing the zombies slowly advancing towards him, and ran the rest of the way up.

He got back to the security room and shut the door behind him. "Where are the others?" Frank shrugged and said "I dunno." The black man gestured towards an older black man in a janitor's outfit, who pulled out a welding torch and sealed the door. "What're you doing?" Frank asked as the younger man opened up the air duct. "The ducts, they'll get us back into the mall, and since those things aren't smart enough to use the ducts, they won't be a factor." He climbed through the duct and out of sight. Frank had only now just noticed that there was a woman near him. She wore a white top that was barely showing underneath her gray dress. "Nice camera, you mind if I take a look?"

Frank chuckled and handed his camera over. He was admiring her body when he noticed that she had stopped flipping through the picture that he had taken. He saw that she was looking at the one of the old codger who had yelled at Frank for no reason. "I took that one near in the Entrance plaza. I'm Frank." Frank held his hand out, but the girl didn't take it. "I'm Jessie, the man you saw earlier is Brad. That's all I'm authorized to tell you." She walked off to the security monitors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gir! Save me!" The zombie had somehow gotten into Paradise Plaza without destroying the shutter, and Zim was having trouble fending off the zombies and he had been forced to cling to the wall with his mechanical spider legs. His uzi was jamming, but Gir was having the time of his life, swinging away at the zombies. He always put the guts in his head, and soon he had enough to make a beehive. "GIR! I SAID COME SAVE ME!" "Yes my master!" Gir activated his rockets, cleared a path, and grabbed Zim. Afterwards, he went over o the sandwich shop, which, to his dismay, was empty.

"No Gir, we have to get back to that room we came in here from." Gir hung his head and went back to the door leading into the warehouse.

When they entered the warehouse, Gir flew up to the top floor, and went out the door. They had been seen by a woman about her 50s. "Excuse me, little boys, do you think you can help me find my husband? we got separated, but he should still be here somewhere." All Zim could reply with was "Uh?". Just then, Frank came around with a man around 52. When the man and women saw each other, she called out and ran to him. "Jeff!" When they bumped into each other, they hugged, and then started talking. Frank interrupted. "Alright you two, you mind cutting your little reunion short? It's not safe here, but I know a place, follow me." He looked over and saw Zim and Gir. "You two, come with me." They went back to the security room, but Zim and Gir weren't going to just sit around. They waited for a few moments before Otis walked off to the monitors and then ran through the ducts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a long one for me, but I hope you guys liked it. R&R please.


End file.
